Universe 6: Kefla-Till I Collapse
by FireWolf12222
Summary: Not everyone is born the same and this is especially the case for Kefla. The first Saiyan to have a tail in 1,000 years, she will face obstacles that will push her to the absolute limit and test whether or not she has the will to survive and thrive. AU-Kefla stand alone story. First in DBF shared continuity. Not my cover image.
1. Prologue

_Universe 6: Kefla-Till I Collapse_

Author's Note: _This story is split between me and gaara king of the sand. I write the story but the majority of what you see in this story is because of him. If you like this story then please show as much love and respect as you can for him just as much as me. Thank you._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kefla or Dragon Ball. They are the sole property of their respected owners which again means they own everything besides this story and the ideas used for it. Adding to this, since this is fanfiction that certainly means this: no personal benefits of any kind are going to be made of this; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue:

Universe 6, Age: 754.

Our story begins with Asagi, a second class Saiyan warrior on route to the outpost Planet Zadis...

A flashing blue light and repeated beeping sounds finally woke Asagi from her deep sleep.

Initially irritated, she looked over to see what the devil it. It turned out that the beeping noises were a result of her pod's communicator.

Seeing this, Asagi's annoyance vanished quickly as she reached over to activate it. Anticipation and anxiousness in her were now growing rapidly by the second.

She was really hoping that this was the call she had been waiting for. It had nearly been three months since the last one.

Upon finishing the activation, a blue projection like screen appeared before Asagi.

"I see your heading out for Zadis," Dashi commented in that familiar cool voice of his once his face appeared on the screen.

Asagi looked down at her bulging belly and nodded in agreement, "that time has finally come again."

Dashi nodded as well, "good. Remember, whatever it turns out to be doesn't matter. Just make sure its strong enough."

Rolling her eyes, Asagi responded with a "sure." Of course he wouldn't care.

Dashi picked up on that, "your not going to see it for very long so If I were in your position I wouldn't try to form any kind of attachment."

Suppressing a glare, Asagi placed a hand on her belly. His words held significant value unfortunately. It did not matter how she felt about it, the only thing that would decide her upcoming child's fate would rest on the same plate that all others that came before it were judged the second they entered this world.

"I at least hope its power will be high enough for combat standards", Asagi expressed.

"Don't worry yourself too much on that. Any child of ours is a born warrior plain and simple," Dashi declared with pride.

Asagi had to agree with that one. Dashi was merciless and unforgiving when it came to getting things done and claiming what was his. This description shared equal entitlement to her as well.

Looking back up the screen, Asagi took the chance to closely studied her mate. Any time he feeling it, his face was not the part to show much of it actually, but it was in his eyes were it was clearly visible.

"You know," Asagi commented while further observing the screen, "you wouldn't normally take the time to speak with me if things were getting any better. So tell me, how are things looking out there."

Dashi looked surprised for a second before he started chuckling, "clever, only you would be able to read me so well."

Asagi did not return his amusement but instead remained serious when she replied, "I try to be more thorougher with things I'm involved with. But lets not deviate too much all right?"

Dashi frowned but nodded in agreement, "if that's what you want."

Listening closely, Asagi took in everything Dashi told her. It was a pretty hefty, and not in anyway positive. Supposedly, 4 sectors that had previously been under their control had suddenly been taken from them and another 3 were on the verge of also being overthrown. And to Asagi's dismay, one of these potential candidates included was were Dashi was stationed.

"And so I have been ordered to remain in this sector until further notice," Dashi concluded while crossing his arms.

Asagi grimaced, "how long do you think this will take?"

Pondering the question, Dashi ultimately shook his head and replied, "I don't know for sure. The last 3 attacks against us specifically were minor hit and fades, but that was a little over two months ago. We were gaining the upper hand a little while after that however with those sectors being taken over in such a quick span of time things are becoming much more erratic. The last one to be taken over was dangerously close to where we are now, so at any possible point in time we could be facing opposition. If you want my personal opinion then I can guess by quick observation/calculation that it would probably be more than a couple of years."

Hearing this made Asagi gawk, "a couple years!?"

Dashi nodded again, "an accurate estimation. Like I said before things are starting to shift drastically against us. We have no idea how this has happened but we know for sure that we will have to have everyone we can be out and fighting. This of course means me and our son. Why are you so up in arms about this. You of all should understand the situation our race is currently facing."

Despite her growing frustration, Asagi calmed down. She understood all right, unfortunately.

"How is he?", Asagi brought up the question now that her son was finally brought up.

"Rkata is alive, however he is in serious recovery right now after the last battle. I have him in one of the healing tanks right now so he couldn't be here with me to do this message," Dashi told her.

Asagi breathed deeply as her stomach twisted. The sporadic pain she had been feeling throughout this trip was starting up again and was increasingly worse this time now that her emotions were flared up.

Though she did manage to calm herself and reply with as much pride as she could muster, "good to know he's still kicking." Like his father, and pretty much every other Saiyan, Rkata would be back at soon once he was healed. It would have taken a lot to put that boy out of action for that amount of time.

Before Dashi could reply the sound of a door opening could be heard and he turned his head away for a second. Asagi listened in and could hear a few seconds later the sounds of another speaking to Dashi.

Whatever it was it sounded urgent.

"I'll be right there," Dashi confirmed to the other before returning his attention to Asagi.

"I have to go," Dashi said, "I'll inform Rkata that you called."

Asagi nodded, "okay. Goodbye."

"Goodbye", Dashi returned before reaching over to press something.

A few seconds later his face vanished and the screen disappeared.

When the screen fully disappeared, Asagi leaned back into her chair and sighed.

For a Saiyan it was extremely hard to accept the fact that they were on the losing side of combat against another. Asagi of course was like this, not liking it in the slightest, even feeling a shiver running up her spine. All that territory lost with the possibility of even more following it; this was certainly not something to take lightly. Despite this however, there was something else that totally overshadowed that for Asagi.

Dashi and her Rkata were both out there fighting tooth in nail to end this war and ever since she got pregnant their was always that fear of knowing that they could die at any possible moment. Which right now was becoming a dangerous possibility. She had almost lost it when Dashi told her about what happened to her son.

"I'll rip all their heads off once I get back out there, and end this blasted thing," Asagi confirmed to herself

Expecting pain, she was surprised to feel her line of thoughts were broken kick from the inside of her stomach.

Asagi opened her eyes, looked down, and smirked.

"Eager one aren't you?", Asagi commented. She laughed when given another kick as a response, "As much as I want this conflict to end I would never want to hold it back from you."

Checking something within the pod Asagi elaborated, "don't worry. Very soon we can put these three months behind us."

* * *

An hour later,

Zadis had a lot in common with Sadala; so much so that it could be called into question as to whether or not the two worlds were clones of one another.

Like her home world, Asagi could point out the vast jungle along with rocky mountains though unlike her world this one had not been ravaged so much from years of internal conflict just to get to its current state. It was the most peaceful Planet in its system with a wide plate of life.

The true difference between them was how the inhabitants of the world choose to operate them.

Unlike Sadala, Zadis was used primarily for its vast amount of natural resources; the biggest one of which was the species that were regularly hunted to be used for livestock and food. Adding to this, multiple farms had been established were workers would grow various crops on the luscious ground for shipment to Sadala itself or if by chance some type of conflict were to arise then the large supply of food would be used for the battle effort.

While directing her pod to the landing platform, Asagi caught glimpses of such taking place below.

It was reaching the peak of the day by the time she arrived and by then there were multiple workers finishing up by loading up bags of crops in multiple vehicles.

As soon as her pod landed, Asagi was quick to exit and make her way inside. She could feel the baby coming without mercy so she knew she had to move quickly.

The delivery room for birth was located inside one of only three buildings located on Zadis. Before being conquered, Zadis was an extremely primitive world with only three native species that were capable of speaking and having competent thought. That meant the Saiyans had to start from scratch and by Saiyans, it was actually the other slaved species they had brought to the world to begin training the natives and also begin constructing the places where various medical and scientific stuff would take place.

The head Doctor, who was a native to the planet, was there to greet her at the front entrance, having been notified by Asagi ahead of her arrival.

"We will have this over quickly," he assured her.

Following him, Asagi clenched her teeth and commented "the sooner the better."

* * *

A little while later,

"Okay Asagi we are at the last stretch here," Doctor claimed.

"It better be!", Asagi growled. Wiping the sweat from her brow she prepared herself for the last push. It had been a very painful and agonizing experience but it was finally it was coming to a close.

After almost three longs months the end was finally in sight.

Once another minute had passed, the Doctor informed her that the baby had finally arrived.

Asagi breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and collapsed back into the bed, taking in welcomed breaths of air.

"Okay, I'll take the required blood sample after I finish cleaning her-", the Doctor stopped suddenly.

Asagi looked at him. Still a bit woozy, "what's wrong?"

The Doctor's eyes widened and he stuttered, "she, she-"

"What!" Asagi now yelled at him in anger.

The cries of her child made Asagi reach out to take her from the doctor just to see what the problem was.

What she found, drove her to silence just like the Doctor. Now in her mothers arms, the baby ceased her crying.

Like he had said, it was a baby girl just like Asagi had expected. However, there was a large glaring issue.

"I can't believe it," Asagi whispered.

"We must get rid of her immediately!", the Doctor cried in fear.

Asagi glared at him, "you are doing nothing of the sort!"

The Doctor looked at her appallingly, "are you crazy. I know this is your child but think of what has just happened and the outcome that will surely follow. She has been born with a tail!"

Asagi looked down at her daughter who was trying to make herself comfortable while sleeping. Just as well as she could see it, her hands could feel the furry length of a brown tail from behind her daughter.

Looking back at the Doctor, Asagi saw him trying to access a communicator on his wrist.

Not having this, Asagi rushed towards the Doctor before he could even react and within seconds she had him up in the air with her free hand by the throat.

The Doctor struggled, "please Mrs-"

He gasped and chocked. The grip on his throat was becoming tighter, "be sensible."

"I am," and without further hesitation Asagi's hand around the Doctor's throat closed and he was dead instantly.

The second his body had dropped to the ground, Asagi looked up to see various flashing red lights appear in the room.

From a speaker in the room came a loud and urgent voice that screamed they were under attack.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and are ready for more to come in the future. If you have any ideas, requests, of questions then feel free to let me know and if any of your ideas or requests are used for the story then I promise to credit you. Until next time my friends.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Universe 6: Kefla-Till I __Collapse_

Author's Note: _This story is split between me and gaara king of the sand. I write the story but the majority of what you see in this story is because of him. If you like this story then please show as much love and respect as you can for him just as much as me. Thank you._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kefla or Dragon Ball. They are the sole property of their respected owners which again means they own everything besides this story and the ideas used for it. Adding to this, since this is fanfiction that certainly means this: no personal benefits of any kind are going to be made of this; especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Planet Sadala,

"When can I expect you home darling?," Sierra asked.

From the other side of the screen her husband Clark responded, "not sure, really depends on how long the boss out here plans to keep the job going."

Sierra nodded, "so then its safe to say I probably wont see you till some time tomorrow?"

Clark sighed, "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Sierra assured her husband that it was all right.

"I wouldn't want you to come to harm because of me," Sierra expressed.

Clark took a quick look around, most likely making sure he was out of ear shot from anyone that could hear him.

Thinking he was in the clear for now Clark whispered in a serious voice, "It doesn't matter what happens to me, if any way you were caused pain then I would go any route to heal you from it."

Blushing, Sierra thanked him graciously before checking the time. Strapped to her wrist was really an advanced form of a watch like the one she had back home.

Checking it she noted that it was time for her to get back to work which was mostly likely the same case for Clark to.

He of course never liked the fact that they forced to keep their contact short but knowing the likely outcome that came from defying work he kept himself in check.

"I love you Sierra, and I miss you every time we are separated like this," Clark proclaimed.

Deeply touched by his words, Sierra told Clark that she missed him too and that she loved him with all her heart.

After saying her goodbyes, Sierra shut of the communicator and got up from her bed. Groaning as she did so.

It was becoming harder and harder to maintain her responsibilities now that she was five and a half months along, but she pulled through by reminding herself that it was truly in the best of her, Clark, and their as of yet born child that she continue.

Making her way out the door, Sierra began her long journey.

* * *

"That's it little one, its okay," Asagi whispered soothingly to her daughter.

She had returned home for maybe six minutes, and all the ready the kid was at it again.

Adjusting her arm a bit, Asagi watched with a smile on her face as her daughter went to work.

"You know," Asagi commented, "as of now I can't see what all the big fuss is about. So far your showing the traits of a Saiyan."

Asagi laughed when she felt her daughter go harder, "you've already drove me crazy with how many times you have asked to be fed."

Reflexively, her daughter's tail began to swing back and forth in the air, probably signaling some sort of agreement.

Asagi studied the tail for a second and suddenly all her amusement was begging to fade away.

Her eyes wandered down to her free arm were on her hand and wrist layed the splatter of blood.

The Doctor had splattered the stuff on her right after she had killed him.

Asagi brought the blood coated hand up so that she could see it more clearly.

It had been a long time since she had claimed a life and although the thrill was there, what overshadowed it was a great deal of shame and regret.

There was no honor to be gained based on the actions she choose to make. The opportunity given was not one of purity, rather it was one clouded in disgust.

But, Asagi took her attention and placed it back on her daughter, those choices she had made were only that much more necessary.

* * *

Upon finally reaching her destination, Sierra stopped to take a quick breather.

Her back was killing her, and it was taking a toll on her ankles making it difficult to walk as well.

Anyone else would tell her that she should not be doing this.

However, Sierra still punched in the code to the home and proceeded to make her way inside.

"Hello?", Sierra called out. Wanting to make sure if anyone had returned since she had left.

* * *

Asagi's eyes shot open after hearing the voice ring throughout her home from downstairs.

Instinctively she stood up and got into a defensive position.

However, once that voice called out again did she get a chance to take it in and soon it became recognizable.

"Sierra?", Asagi asked.

From downstairs, their came back a confirmation.

Biting her lip, Asagi pondered the best course of action to take.

Her daughter had finished eating and was slowly entering a nice little nap session. So that took care of that little problem.

Though this did not help the even bigger problem.

Once again, Asagi felt herself put in the spot to make a drastic decision with little time to do so.

* * *

Sierra was surprised that Asagi was home so quickly.

The other had informed her that she would be going to Zadis in order to take care of the birth of her new child.

Asagi had not specified the time that she would be gone but Sierra had assumed it would be a while.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps, Sierra turned to see Asagi walking slowly and cautiously.

And when she got a better look she could not help but gasp.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and are ready for more to come in the future. If you have any ideas, requests, of questions then feel free to let me know and if any of your ideas or requests are used for the story then I promise to credit you. Until next time my friends.**


End file.
